


Helping Hands

by ArrowverseLovingAmerican



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Quentin is alive because I am never going to accept his death, You'll see why those ships are in the tag don't you worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseLovingAmerican/pseuds/ArrowverseLovingAmerican
Summary: Their Earth was in danger and their parents were trapped.Until they had an idea, a slightly crazy idea that involved going to another Earth and getting their parents doppelgangers to help them.Let's just hope that this actually works.





	1. Familiar Yet Different

**Author's Note:**

> In this story there are some slight changes to the Arrowverse, aka Quentin Lance being alive because I truly can not imagine writing a story about the Arrowverse without him being in it.  
> Please be advised; this is my first ever Arrowverse fanfiction so it is going to be pretty rough! I can only hope you can see what I am trying to do here and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an adventure like no other.

The party was Felicity's idea. The idea to invite all of their friends was also her idea.

Why are they having a party? To celebrate Oliver being out of prison, of course!

Of course, this party did take a lot of planning, but they managed it as best they could.

They had to get William back home and had managed to do so successfully. He was being brought to the party by Diggle and Lyla, who had been sworn into not telling William what was actually going on. All they were allowed to say was that it was good news about Oliver and that they just had to stop by Felicity's new apartment to drop off his stuff.

Everybody else was there, all they were waiting on was William. A few people couldn't make it, such as Sara's girlfriend, Ava, who was busy at the Time Bureau and couldn't get off work, Nate had the same problem. Constantine still found time to show up though, which was surprising considering most thought he was just gonna stay on the Waverider. All of the others had already said their hellos and given their hugs and such to Oliver, but they knew the person Oliver really wanted to see was William. He had spent the last thirty minutes staring at the door, clearly waiting for the arrival of his son.

Diggle, Lyla, and William finally arrive. They do their best to get upstairs to Felicity's apartment at a decent speed without alerting William of the nervous excitement that they were both feeling. They wanted this to be a good moment for William, and they did their best to make sure that they were calm.

As the others hear the footsteps begin to reach the door, they prepare. Oliver is moved to stand near the door and Felicity moves over to the door so that she can actually open it whenever Dig and Lyla knock. 

Everybody was nervous, Mama Smoak was recording it with Quentin's help because Mama Smoak is many things, but she is not tech-savvy. They all wanted this to go well, and they all were hoping for a good reaction out of William.

That's when they hear the knock on the door, the signal. Everyone seems to go silent, waiting for Felicity to answer the door. They wanted this to be a memorable moment for everyone, especially for William and Oliver. They needed this more than anybody else in the world.

When Felicity opens that door, they see William for the first time in months. He's a little taller, his hair is neater looking, but he's still got that nervousness about him that he seemed to develop when Oliver got arrested.

The first person he sees is Felicity, who he is quick to hug. Judging by the way Felicity hugs back, it's clear that she missed him too...and then he sees Oliver. He looks at Felicity in shock and then looks at Oliver," I'm not having one of my weird dreams again am I?" He whispers this to Felicity, who only giggles and speaks softly," He's the real thing buddy, trust me." She gently releases William from what can only be called a mothers grip," Give him a hug, he missed you as much as I did." She whispers this in a sort of stage whisper to where everyone can hear.

Oliver couldn't deny it, he had missed William quite a lot. So when William comes running over and almost makes Oliver actually fall over, all he can do is chuckle and hug William as tight as he can without actually hurting him. William and Oliver both clearly needed that hug, and judging by how Mama Smoak almost started crying, they could all feel the love in the room.

Quentin seems to check the camera and nods at Felicity, well, at least they actually got it on film. The nod seems to make Barry Allen of all people smile, as he glances at Felicity and mouths," I want that footage." So Felicity just nods. They could always use the footage as blackmail whenever Oliver decides to go old Oliver for a moment and be all 'I don't need anyways help because I work alone.' 

Once all the hugging is done, the party goes into full action. Up until Barry and Iris seem to share a look, they had brought a girl named Nora with them and had introduced her as a friend. Of course, this wasn't the truth. Nora was actually Nora West-Allen, Barry and Iris's daughter from the future. She had a nervous energy to her like she didn't know how to act, granted, that is logical considering the fact that in her future these guys are basically legends. 

Barry manages to gather the attention of everyone in the room, which was a miracle because Barry Allen is not good at getting peoples attention. He is clearly nervous, which isn't uncommon for Barry. Though this is a different kind of nervous, like he is worried about how to say something. "So now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to start off by saying that I'm sure all of us are incredibly happy that Oliver is out of prison." He nods politely at his friend," You have been through many things in your time, and you have come out stronger every time. I'm sure that this will prove the same."

Then Iris gives Barry a look and he gives her one back. They have a look battle for a moment before Barry finally sighs and looks at the group. "Though that isn't the only reason why I started talking..." He looks at Nora and then at the group. "You see, a few months ago-"Though before he can speak, he is cut off by something be dropped through a vent in the ceiling. 

"HIT THE DECK!" Oliver is quick to yell this as everyone hits the ground....and a few moments go by, but nothing happens. They look towards what had been dropped through the vent.

It was a sphere made out of what looked like pure silver, except it seemed different...and that's when it begins to click. Parts of it turn and shift into new shapes, until finally, a strange looking gas starts to seep out of the sphere. This causes everyone to quickly move towards the other side of the room, hoping that this gas wasn't poisonous was all they could do because they couldn't open a window and none of the speedsters could suck it in for the fear of it being poisonous. 

They gas reaches them, even though they do their best to cover their mouths and not breathe in the gas. Soon, all of them are fast asleep on the floor...and the gas begins to slowly disappear.

A figure drops down from the vent, quick and graceful in how he moves. He speaks into his mic," They're out. Grab the other doppelgangers from their locations...and someone come help me with this. Uncle Mick is too heavy for me to handle on my own." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Cecile are at home for this chapter since they have a baby and didn't have time to leave Central City.  
> You will see Ava, Nate, Gary, Mona, and all them very soon!


	2. Time Bureau Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava just wanted to finish work so she could possibly make it to the party, but things just never seem to work out for her and her friends.

Ava hated having to work for longer than she had to but she knew that right now she had to get all that work done if she wanted to actually be able to get to that party. Granted, she still has to make sure that Gary, Nate, and Mona actually go home on time and that all of their prisoners are accounted for.

That's when she hears a knock on the door of her office. She looks up from her paperwork and sighs," Gary if it's about the printer; just use mine!" The printer in Gary and Nate's office had been acting up all morning and no one could figure out why.

The door opens, it's Mona. "Actually I was kind of hoping that you could help me with something?" She's got that nervous energy about her again, which is never good when it comes to Mona. Though this time this nervous energy is accompanied by something else...fear? 

"What is it?" Ava raises an eyebrow, slightly concerned for Mona. Mona doesn't show fear towards anything, so this was a big deal. Mona steps into Ava's office, fidgeting with her hands.

"I think something is wrong with the vents near Nora's cell...something keeps banging in there and I can't figure out what it is and I really didn't wanna ask you for help but Nate and Gary can't figure out what it is either and-" Mona is doing a sort of nervous ramble that is clearly one that is 'Please don't fire me.' rambling.

"Calm down Mona. Me, you, Gary, and Nate will go down to Nora's cell and figure out what the sound is. It's probably just some sounds that are natural with a newly completed building." Ava speaks gently as she gets up, she knew that if she didn't calm Mona down; this night would only be so much longer. 

"Okay..." Soon enough, Ava, Mona, Gary, and Nate are all walking their way down through the containment facility. Everything seems perfectly fine with the facility, all the animals are contained and all of the creatures are perfectly fine. 

That's when they hear the banging in the vents. It's a sort of soft thud, occurring every few moments. It didn't sound like the air conditioner and it didn't sound like a sound that any new building would make.

Ava seems to tense," We need to check on Nora." She had a bad feeling about this, it was like a sixth sense of sorts. The others seem to agree with this as they walk further down the hall towards Nora's cell.

They could hear something coming from inside Nora's cell, but it was quiet. Like whoever was in there didn't want to be heard. Did Ray find a different way to come and see Nora? No, he was at the party with Sara and the other Legends... so what the hell was causing that noise?

That's when they actually open the door and see what's going on inside of the room. 

 The barrier that kept Nora in place was gone...and she was out cold on the floor. There was a sphere near her, and it looked like it was made out of silver. 

"Guys...why is the vent open?" Nate points to the vent that rested above Nora's cell, which was open.

"How about we check and see if Nora is okay?" Mona replies," We can worry about the vent later." She was clearly concerned for Nora, which is why she walks over to her and checks on her. 

Nora is still alive, which is good. Her breathing is normal and her pulse seems good...but it's like someone put her to sleep, not like sleep sleep of course, but sleep.

"Something isn't right about this..." Nate picks up the sphere and begins to inspect this," Who would want to knock Nora out?" He glances at Nora and then back at the sphere.

Ava is checking out the security system," Whoever turned this off knew what they were doing, none of the features tripped. To us it would of looked like someone with the authorization level had come in and turned it off."

"Boss, you didn't come down here so either someone else has the same level authorization as you do and we don't know it or we've got an insanely good hacker on our hands." Gary replies with a small sigh, clearly nervous. 

"Thank you for the compliment." This voice speaks from the vents...and causes Gary,  Mona, and even Nate to scream like little children out of fear.

"What the hell?!" Ava yells this, clearly concerned and kind of pissed that someone was hiding in the facility. 

"Don't be afraid; we just need to borrow you and your friends for a little bit." The voice speaks again...and another one of those silver spheres drops down from the vent.

It opens...and a gas comes spilling out of it.

"RUN!" Surprisingly enough, Gary is the one to say this. They all rush to the door...but it doesn't open. The hacker had locked the door on them, and they couldn't get out.

The gas soon fills their lungs and they all fall into a deep sleep.

A figure uses a line of rope to lower herself down from the vent. She speaks softly into her mic once she lands," Targets have been gathered and sedated. They were a little harder to gather but it worked.... Let's just hope they don't wake up before we get them into the lab."


	3. This Looks Familiar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in what looks like the Waveriders lab but isn't actually the Waveriders lab is not a good thing.  
> Not a good thing at all.

The first thing they felt when they woke up was pain, well, more of an ache than a pain. Though it was still enough to make a dull pain rest on ones head for a while.

As they begin to wake up, they look around. This looks like the Waveriders lab, but there were something different about it. Like the tech was...different. 

 "What in the hell..." Oliver is the first one to actually try and get up," Why are we on the Waverider?" He looks at Sara, expecting an answer out of Sara because the Waverider is her ship after all.

"Don't ask me." Sara looks at Oliver," Unless you brought us all here after we got knocked out?" She looks at her girlfriend, Ava, wondering if she had gotten to the party late and found them all unconscious.

"Babe, I was knocked out, same as you. I didn't bring any of us here." Ava replies as she looks around the room," Maybe we should take a look around the ship? See if someone else is here?"

"Good idea." Barry replies as he tries to speed out of the lab...and gets shocked by what appeared to be a force field, and this causes him to literally get thrown against a wall because of how intense the wall reaction was.

"Barry!" Iris is quick to move to her husbands side, wondering how the hell that could of happened.

"Okay something is clearly up." Kara Danvers speaks as she looks around the room," Who would want to keep all of us in here?"

"The people who need your help." Someone speaks from the doorway and they all turn to see whoever had appeared in the doorway. 

It was a taller man, who was all of 24 years old. Black hair, pale skin, eyes that seemed to peer into your soul, kind face, seemed like a good guy. He was holding a tablet in his hand and was messing with it. 

"Who in the hell are you?" Felicity speaks this time, clearly upset. She just wanted one good day and she couldn't even get that at the moment. She is an upset bean at the moment. 

"A friend." The man speaks, never glancing up from the tablet.

"Thanks for the useful information, buddy." Cisco is salty cause he was gonna get to have some fun and now he couldn't even do that because they just  **had** to get kidnapped during a party!

"Don't get sassy with me." The man looks up," We needed all of you to help us and we figured this was easier than trying to convince you all to actually help us with what we need help with." He shrugs and then looks back at the tablet.

Then a voice rings over the intercom," Damien! Are our friends awake?" The voice was female, level tone. Perhaps this girl was whoever was running what was going on?

"Yup. Want me to let them out and send them your way?" The man, Damien, speaks back, actually glancing up from the tablet. 

"Yes please....and make sure they know that we mean them no harm." The female speaks again and then her voice is gone.

"Alright." Damien looks at the group," We mean you no harm. We just need your help...so please do not attack me when I let you out of there." He does a few things on the tablet before they see the force field glitch, and then disappear." Oh and he's gonna be fine, just give him a few more seconds." He nods at Barry, who is trying to sit up at the moment.

"How do we know that we can trust you and that this isn't some trick to try and mass kill a bunch of superheroes in one go?" Ralph Dibny speaks, clearly not okay with this situation. 

"You don't." Damien then turns on his heels and walks off.

"Well isn't he just the most helpful human being on the planet?" Cisco grumbles this as he begins to follow Damien. 

The others give him a look like," You really are gonna follow him?"

"What? Better than sitting around here and not doing anything." Cisco then continues to walk along.

Soon, everyone else is walking with Cisco. They're following Damien, who was leading them to the main area.

When they arrive at said main area, they are greeted by a short, blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She was strong in the jaw, but she had a soft look to her eyes. Though judging by the muscles that they could see on her arms, it looked like she wasn't one for playing around.  " Good. You're here." She looks straight at Damien as she speaks, her eye almost seeming to twitch. 

"I know how to arrive on time." Damien shrugs as he looks at the girl," Where's our lovely captain?"

"She went to her room to go grab something." The girl shrugs," Wanna just get the basic information out of the way?"

Damien looks around, "Yeah. What's the worse she can do anyways? Not like she can reach my face." 

"I can't reach your face, but I can kick you in the balls." The owner of the female voice they had heard in the lab is behind the group, and they all turn to look at her.

She was tiny, but she looked like she could kick ass. She was wearing gloves and as much as she could to cover up her skin, so they couldn't really tell much about her besides from the scar that seemed to be poking out on her forehead. Maybe it was a scar on her scalp? The book in her hands was bound in black leather, and she was holding onto it like it was the most important thing in the world.

"....Should I run?" Damien looks at the blonde girl with a look that says," I don't know if she's serious or not." 

"Nah. She needs you to help you explain what's going on." The blonde nods.

"True." The brunette then moves to the console, all eyes on her. 

Once she is sure that she has everyone's attention, she opens the book. 

"Now, here's what you need to know." 


	4. Needing Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out why they were taken gives the group reason to begin questioning just who these people are.

"Our Earth was attacked by a man who calls himself The Deranged Soul," The captain looks at the group," He took all of our heroes, every single one of them. Except for us...we're the last ones left. Only because I don't think he realized that me and the rest of my crew are...super as well. Granted, that isn't the only thing he did..." She looks at Damien like she was wondering if she could say something. 

"Tell them. They need to know about who he took from us." Damien was clearly very emotional about this topic. Taken? Did someone die or did someone get kidnapped?

"He took our friend Mary Anne's daughter." The captain takes a deep breath," The kid, Lisa, is just a baby. She's all of six months old and now she's stuck in..." She looks down, taking a deep breath. She the godmother of Mary Anne's daughter for a reason, and she loves the kid with more heart than she would ever admit. 

"Wait," Felicity looks at the captain," He kidnapped a baby?" She and the others are clearly concerned by this. What kind of monster kidnaps a baby?! That ain't right, never gonna be right either.

"Yup." The captain takes one final deep breath and looks at the group," We need you all to help us get our heroes back and to get Lisa back....will you please help us?"

Oliver looks at the group and then at the captain," Give us a moment to talk." 

The captain sighs at that, but she quickly makes sure that those of her crew that were in the room follow her out. She was gonna stand out in the hall with them and let the group make their decision. 

Once the captain and her crew are no longer in the room, Oliver looks at the group.

"Alright, do we believe them or do we ask them to take us back to our respective places?" Oliver asks this mainly because he knows some people just can't do this right now.

"I'm staying." Barry looks at Oliver," They've given us no reason to not believe them and honestly, if a dude kidnapped a baby and all of their heroes, I think it kind of is our job to help them out."

"Agreed." Sara nods at Barry," We gotta help these guys out." She looks at Oliver," I think most of us would agree with that, right?" She was not gonna let some baby stay with a monster if she could help it.

The rest of the group seems to share the idea of staying to help the group out, seeing as they seemed like they were being somewhat honest.

"What if they turn out to be liars?" Ava gives the group a look," I'm assuming we incapacitate them and then I take them to the Time Bureau?"

"You are not taking them to the Time Bureau." Nora Darhk gives Ava a look," You may be a good person but these people deserve to go to an actual prison, not the Time Bureau. That place is too...artificial or kids their age." 

"Wait," Sara looks between Ava and Nora Darhk, "When did you two become friends?" She is a confused bean.

"After me, her, and Ava got locked in Nora's cell by accident." Mona speaks up, though this is sort of a thing where she isn't really paying attention cause she's busy looking around the ship. 

"You have so so much explaining to do." Sara gives Ava a look and then looks at Oliver," Now, are you in?"

"Yes...but only if we all can actually agree on the idea that these guys could be lying to us." Oliver still has some stuff to work through considering the fact that he did just get out of prison.

They all agree after a bit of speaking and trying to make it all clear.

After a few more minutes, the captain walks back in with Damien and the blonde.

"I'm assuming that you all have reached your decision?" The captain looks at the group.

"Yes." Kara speaks," We are going to help you."

"Oh thank god." Damien looks at the captain," Maybe they should meet the rest of the crew?"

"Maybe." The captain looks at the group," What do you say? Wanna meet my crew?"


End file.
